Une Mission pas Ordinaire
by Lulla-chan
Summary: On rêve tous de ce moment où Ladybug découvrira qui se cache sous le masque de Chat Noir, et où Chat Noir apprendra qui est véritablement sa Lady... Alors voilà comment je vois les choses !


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenu pour ce nouvel OS !**

 **Pardonnez moi s'il y a quelques coquilles, mais je me suis mis à Miraculous y'a genre... 24h ? O:)**

 **Du coup j'ai pondu cette petite histoire en une après-midi parce que ça me torturait l'esprit ! Il fallait que je couche ces idées (x J'espère que vous apprécierais quand même !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

Une nouvelle journée commençait, et Marinette partit au collège le sourire au lèvre à l'idée de voir son bel Adrien. Il était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se levait le matin, ainsi que voir son amie Alya.

Tout prédisait une journée sans soucis : Paris était des plus tranquille, le Papillon avait été calmé pour quelques jours… Cela annonçait un jour de repos pour Ladybug. La collégienne n'aurait pas pu être plus ravie.

Elle retrouva Alya devant le collège comme chaque jours, pile au moment où Adrien arrivait avec la limousine de son père. Marinette décrocha totalement de ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait, partit dans la contemplation du garçon de ses rêves. Alya leva les yeux au ciel, habituée par ce comportement. Elle adorait Marinette mais elle était tellement désespérante à ne pas réussir à déclarer sa flamme au top modèle, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire… Tous les élèves se dirigèrent en salle de classe une fois que la sonnerie retentit, Alya et Marinette s'asseyant derrière Adrien et Nino, comme à leur habitude, leur professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé.. Cependant une place resta vacante : celle de Chloé Bourgeois. Le visage de Marinette se para d'un immense sourire et elle soupira de soulagement. Cette journée allait donc être vraiment parfaite ? La jeune fille fit part de sa pensée à son amie, qui sourit également en hochant la tête. Hélas leurs sourires s'évaporèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la blonde et son air suffisant. Quelque chose avait changé sur son apparence, mais la fille du boulanger n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. C'est Alya qui lui souffla la réponse.

Alya : Elle est gonflée celle là ! C'est quoi cette robe qui ressemble exactement au t-shirt d'Adrien ?

C'était ça. La fille du maire portait une robe noire avec des rayures jaune, verte et violette au niveau des hanches. Marinette n'arrivait pas à dire si elle trouvait cette idée totalement ridicule, ou au contraire absolument géniale. Impuissante, elle regarda Chloé se pencher sur le bureau d'Adrien, le visage de la blonde beaucoup trop près du sien.

Chloé : Salut Adrien… Alors tu aimes ma nouvelle robe ?

Adrien : Euh… Oui… Elle est sympa…

Chloé : Je me suis inspirée de toi pour la demander à mon père… Je la trouve absolument PAR-FAITE. Pas toi ?

Adiren : Si tu le dis…

Marinette ouvrit grand les yeux et Alya resta bouche bée, compatissant pour son amie. Chloé embrassait Adrien, là, sous leurs yeux. Adrien sembla tout à fait surpris alors que Marinette n'entendait plus rien, et ne réagissait à rien. Le directeur arriva après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées, annonçant l'absence du professeur. Les camarades de la jeune fille à la coccinelle exprimèrent leur joie par des cris, mais pas elle. Marinette se leva tel un robot, puis partit en courrant, Nino se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer. Chloé déclara que ce n'était pas important, que de toute façon Marinette était une fille bizarre dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Alya se révolta, accusant la blonde d'avoir fait partir son amie, qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant pourrie gâtée et égoïste. Une dispute éclata entre les deux jeunes filles, Adrien essayant tant bien que mal de les séparer.

Marinette s'était réfugiée sous un escalier, pleurant à chaudes larmes. La colère et la tristesse avait pris place dans son coeur, mais surtout la jalousie. Cette peste de Chloé avait embrassé _son_ Adrien. Mais était-elle jalouse parce qu'elle avait embrassé celui qu'elle aimait, ou parce qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire ? Marinette ne savait plus où elle en était, elle était en pleine confusion. Elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien, incapable de dire à Adrien à quel point elle l'aimait. Et du coup elle s'était faite doubler ! C'était fichu maintenant… Elle se remit à pleurer, la tête dans les genoux, puis elle entendit une petite voix lui murmurer à l'oreille. Si elle offrait les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir au Papillon, elle obtiendrait sa vengeance auprès de Chloé. Elle hésita un moment, après tout elle était Ladybug… mais pouvoir se venger de Chloé était tellement tentant. Dans le pire des cas Chat Noir viendrait l'affronter et elle le laissera la vaincre pour défaire le Papillon. Tikki tenta de la convaincre de refuser, que cela n'était pas digne d'une héroïne. Mais Marinette ne voulait que sa vengeance et accepta. La transformation opéra sous les yeux médusés de Tikki, Marinette devenant ainsi Lady Jealobug. Revêtue du même costume que lorsuqu'elle était Ladybug, les couleurs étaient cependant différentes : son costume était noir à pois violet, tout comme son masque, ses boucles d'oreilles et son fameux yoyo. La petite créature se cacha pour ne pas subir les foudres de sa gardienne, et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de prévenir Chat Noir pour la sauver. Lady Jealobug se mit à courir, sachant très bien où se rendre pour mettre au point son plan de vengeance. Chloé Bourgeois ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. La nouvelle Lady vit voler la porte de la classe et se posta sur le bureau du professeur, surplombant alors la classe. Les élèves furent tétanisés, mais celui qui se retrouva le plus sous le choc fut Adrien. Sa Ladybug était à son tour victime du Papillon ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Alya : Lady… bug ?

Lady : Ladybug est en… Vacances forcées pour le moment. Lady Jealobug la remplace pour le moment. J'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine Chloé a brisé le coeur de mon amie Marinette…

Chloé : Attendez, quoi ? Marinette est ton amie ? Ahahah comment est-ce possible ? Cette fille est si insignifiante…

Lady : Tais-toi !

Lady Jealobug envoya son yoyo vers Chloé et la percuta en plein front. La costumée sourit en pensant à la jolie bosse qui allait apparaître.

Lady : Je disais donc… Ah oui. Chloé Bourgeois, de ta faute Marinette est anéantie.

Nathaniel : Mais pourquoi ?

Lady : Parce que cette peste a embrassé Adrien !

Adrien : Alors Marinette serait… Amoureuse de moi ?

Alya : Ca paraissait pourtant évident…

Lady : Donc la pauvre Marinette est effondrée. Elle qui pensait avoir sa chance avec le beau Adrien… Mais ils ont piétiné son coeur en s'embrassant devant elle.

Adrien : Eh, ne me met pas dans le lot. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Chloé.

Chloé : Quoi ?! Mais tous les garçons sont amoureux de moi !

Adrien : Pas tous non. Désolé Chloé.

La fille du maire fit un scandale et partit en claquant les pieds sur le sol, suivit de près par Sabrina. Lady Jealobug fut très fière de son coup et ri aux éclats. Nino déclara qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'elle pouvait partir et redonner sa place à Ladybug. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de la jeune fille, qui restait à fixer Adrien. Dans la tête de ce dernier, tout tournait à plein régime, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi sa Ladybug s'était fait akumatiser. Il comprenait bien qu'elle voulait protéger son amie, mais de là à s'emporter au point de devenir une victime du Papillon… Il lui manquait un élément pour que cette histoire soit totalement logique, et il devait trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Il se triturait les méninges, et la solution la plus plausible était à la fois très simple, mais très tirée par les cheveux : Ladybug et Marinette étaient la même personne, et du coup cette Lady Jealobug aussi. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de le savoir, mais pour ça il devait l'emmener à l'abri des regards de la classe.

Adrien : Et si on allait voir Marinette maintenant ? Il faut lui dire que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

Lady Jealobug haussa un sourcil, surprise par une telle proposition. Mais elle n'allait pas refuser une occasion de se retrouver seule avec Adrien… Elle sauta du bureau et le précéda dans le couloir, leur camarade les regardant partir, un peu effrayé pour Adrien, mais admiratif de son courage. La nouvelle Lady et Adrien arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans le gymnase, totalement désert à cette heure. Lady Jealobug s'arrêta sur la ligne de délimitation du terrain, et fit face à son amoureux. Adrien regarda à droite et à gauche, puis balaya la salle du regard avant de s'arrêter sur celle qui lui faisait face.

Adrien : Où est Marinette ?

Lady : Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de te voir.

Adrien : J'ai une autre idée. Parce que Marinette n'est pas du genre à rester cachée éternellement. C'est une battante, un peu maladroite mais elle met un point d'honneur à être honnête. Cette fille est un exemple de bonté et de gentillesse. Elle est courageuse et altruiste. Non ce que je pense c'est que TU es Marinette.

Lady : Mais tu/

Adrien : Et la seule façon de te sauver du Papillon c'est de faire appelle à Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Lady : Comment connais-tu le Papillon ?

Adrien : Plagg, transforme moi.

Le petit kwami noir se montra et exerça ce pourquoi il était fait : transformer le collégien top modèle en super-héro. Chat Noir avait pris la place d'Adrien, et il se tenait bien droit, fier comme le chat qu'il était. La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surprise par cette révélation des plus incroyables. Elle baissa la tête et s'avança vers lui, tendant subitement la main tenant son yoyo vers lui. Il ouvrit la main et elle lâcha son arme de prédilection.

Adrien : J'ai besoin de Ladybug pour le libérer.

Lady : Ecrase le, tiens le papillon. Tikki ne doit pas être loin.

Tikki : Je suis là !

La petite kwami couleur coccinelle surgit de derrière les tapis de sport et s'approcha de son amie. Tout allait se passer vite, ils allaient devoir se montrer efficace. Chat Noir posa le yoyo au sol et l'écrasa de son talon, puis le papillon noir s'en échappa, grâce à ses réflexes de félin. Marinette fit appelle à Tikki, et devint Ladybug, qui captura l'akuma et le libéra de l'emprise du Papillon. Les porteurs de Miraculous redevinrent Marinette et Adrien, face à face, la tête baissée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait affronter le regard face à lui.

Adrien : Alors c'est toi Ladybug…

Marinette : Et toi tu es Chat Noir…

C'est tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à dire pour le moment. Ils avaient tellement à expliquer et demander et pourtant, ils restaient muets. Marinette regarda Tikki, qui l'encouragea d'un signe à se lancer. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Marinette : A propos de tout ça… Lady Jealobug… Je… Désolée…

Adrien : Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est uniquement ta faute…

Marinette : Mais…

Adrien : Chloé n'aurait pas dû m'embrasser, mais je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire. Je t'ai fais de la peine et j'en suis désolé. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Marinette : Bien sûr ! Et je m'excuse de m'être fait avoir par le Papillon. Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon je crois bien qu'il se serait emparé de mon Miraculous…

Adrien : Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Ma Lady.

Il lui fit sa révérence, tel le gentleman qu'il pouvait être. En se redressant il en profita pour lui capturer le menton entre le pouce et l'index, et vola un baiser à la jeune fille qui se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug. Marinette rougit violemment se sachant pas trop comment réagir, avant de glisser timidement ses mains sur sa nuque, les yeux clos. Enfin elle échangeait un baiser avec Adrien. Son Adrien. Ils se séparèrent et il posa son front sur le sien, lui prenant les mains. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour expliquer leur bonheur mutuel. Ils reprirent le chemin de la salle de classe, main dans la main, de beaux sourires ornant leurs visages.


End file.
